


La cita

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey y Vernon Boyd son los clásicos "Chicos populares" a los que todo el mundo admira por una u otra cosa, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Erica Reyes y Allison Argent son más bien del montón, pero eso cambia cuando Lydia les pide una "Salida en grupo" porque a Boyd le encantaría conocer mejor a Erica. Y lo que comienza como una salida grupal, termina siendo la oportunidad de conocer a tu futura pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cita

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano me disculpo si me perdí en ciertas partes, se me atravesó la escuela mientras escribía esto, por lo que perdí un poco el hilo de la historia, además se supone esto lo debí haber publicado el lunes como una **"Semana de san Valentin Sterek"** y como estoy trabajando en un fic grande para el 14, pues le di prioridad a lo otro también, aparte le están dando mantenimiento a mi laptop por lo que casi no la he podido usar y bueno... de igual forma me gustó aunque terminaran siendo como "Fragmentos" en lugar de una historia lineal, espero les guste ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis, así como sus personajes.

Lydia Martin era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan pelirroja y tan bajita, sus labios eran del color de una jugosa manzana roja tan apetecible, su cabello ondulado era tan suave, posiblemente, Stiles nunca lo había tocado pero, creía, era suave.

—Y está viniendo hacia nosotros —Dijo Scott McCall haciendo notar a Stiles que había estado hablando en voz alta.

—No es verdad —Stiles dio un giro completo para asegurarse de que no había alguien detrás de ellos y sí, efectivamente, Lydia Martin iba hacia ellos.

Debía ser un sueño, ¿Lydia Martin y su grupo sabía siquiera de su existencia?, extendió sus dedos y los contó de uno en uno, diez, tenía diez dedos, no, no era un sueño, estaba sucediendo y la pelirroja de la que llevaba enamorado casi tres años caminaba hacia él, ¿Qué querría?, tal vez ya que lo había notado también había notado lo atractivos que podían llegar a ser sus lunares. ¿Qué?, por soñar despierto no se pagaba.

Llegó hasta ellos y sonrió de manera un poco forzada.

—Stilinski, McCall… —Saludó de mala gana y Stiles sintió como se le iba el aire, Lydia no solo sabía que existía, sino también su nombre.

—Hola Lydia, ¿Qué te trae por acá?, no me refiero al instituto, sé que vienes todos los días, y no lo digo porque esté al pendiente de ti ni de lo que haces sino que…

— ¿En qué te podemos ayudar? —Interrumpió Scott y Stiles nunca se sintió más agradecido de ser su mejor amigo.

—Vengo a hablar algo con Stilinski —Soltó apretando los labios. Se iba a desmayar, Stiles se iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

—Pero bueno, ya que siempre están juntos, mejor mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, y este es el asunto, Stilinski, sé que conoces a la chica Reyes, que es algo así como tu mejor amiga, o eso me han contado —La pelirroja veía detenidamente el esmalte de sus uñas.

—Es su exnovia —Habló Scott.

—Sí, bueno, Boyd está interesado en ella y quiere que se la presentes —Ahora observaba las puntas de su cabello. Stiles cayó de su nube directo en la realidad. Era un poco decepcionante que solo le hablaran para obtener una cita con su exnovia —Y McCall —Prosiguió la chica —A Isaac le gustaría que le presentaras a tu amiga Argent.

—Es su exnovia —Esta vez habló Stiles.

—Bueno, pues, mis amigos quieren que les presenten a sus ex —Dijo rodando los ojos. Scott negó fervientemente ante la petición, sin embargo, Stiles lo pensó detenidamente.

—Está bien, le diré a Erica, hace tiempo que no sale con alguien, quizá le venga bien conocer a tu amigo —Respondió finalmente Stiles y ante eso la pelirroja asintió con, lo que parecía, una sonrisa genuina.

—Me agradas Stilinski —Y sacó un cuaderno y una pluma de su mochila para anotar algo y después tendérselo al de lunares — El fin de semana al medio día, en la heladería frente a la estación, esa es la dirección, no lleguen tarde.

— ¿Lleguen? —Preguntó curioso el de pálida piel.

—Pues claro, ¿Crees que dejaré solo a Boyd con tu amiga para una primera cita?, ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es eso?, necesitan amigos ahí, para relajarse, así que espero que vayan Reyes, tú, McCall y Argent —Volvió a sonreír antes de dar media vuelta ondulando su cabello y se alejó en dirección a Boyd, Derek e Isaac.

 

•••••••

—No pienso llevar a Allison —Susurró Scott tomando una rebanada de pizza de la cafetería para almorzar y depositándola en su bandeja. Stiles no entendía el por qué su amigo susurraba si la cafetería se encontraba inundada de ruido con las voces de los demás estudiantes y estaba seguro de que nadie les estaba prestando atención, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar las charlas de _Scott y Stiles._

—Pues si quieres no la lleves, pero creo que es muy egoísta de tu parte, no puedes prohibirle conocer personas, ustedes terminaron hace casi medio año —Se quejó Stiles sirviéndose dos raciones de papas —Y a ti te gusta la hija de Yukimura, doble egoísmo —Añadió antes de tomar una botella de agua y dirigirse hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraban sentadas Erica y Allison.

—Pero ¿Y si a Allison no le gusta Isaac?, ¿Y si es un patán?, tú sabes cómo es ese grupo donde anda Lydia —Dijo en un intento de convencer a Stiles de que no era correcto.

—En realidad no lo sé, pues no los he tratado —Añadió molesto Stiles, porque, solo por el hecho de que fueran _los populares_ no los convertía automáticamente en idiotas —Además deberías de dejar que Allison decidiera eso, ella es fuerte y se sabe defender, si Isaac tratara de hacer algo, terminaría pateándole el trasero —Dejó de hablar cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la mesa — ¡Hey!, ¿Cómo están chicas? —Saludó sentándose frente a Erica.

—Hola Stiles, Scott —Saludaron ambas al unísono.

—Hola —Respondió Scott sentándose al lado de Stiles y frente a Allison.

—Erica, conoces al chico Boyd, ¿No? —Preguntó Stiles tanteando terreno.

—Sí, está en un par de clases conmigo, parece ser bastante tímido aunque se siente con Derek, Isaac y Lydia —La rubia dio una gran mordida a su manzana sin apartar la vista de Stiles.

—Y físicamente, ¿te parece que está bien? —Trató de disimular, pero Stiles y disimular eran dos palabras que no se conocían.

—Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué? —La chica entrecerró los ojos y observó detenidamente al de lunares — ¿Te gusta? —Soltó un poco divertida la rubia inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

— ¡No!, ¡claro que no tonta!, Lydia me ha dicho que le gustas y quiere que salgamos con ellos para que se conozcan —Dijo a la defensiva el de lunares.

—Ah… vaya… —Erica dio media vuelta dirigiendo su vista hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Derek, Lydia, Isaac y Boyd antes de darle una buena mirada que más bien parecían rayos x —No estaría mal, acepto —Volvió a girarse para terminar su almuerzo.

—Entonces paso por ti a tu casa el sábado, a las once y cuarto —Stiles le sonrió, se sentía como una celestina cualquiera, pero le agradaba que su mejor amiga fuera a tener una cita.

—Y Allison —Habló titubeante Scott —Isaac dijo que le parecías linda y también nos invitó a ambos este fin de semana —Empezó a jugar con su manzana empujándola de un lado a otro.

—Oh… no Scott, si te molesta puedo no ir, no importa —La de cabello negro le sonrió ampliamente y Scott pensó en lo hermosa que era. Pero Stiles tenía razón, era egoísta el no permitirle la experiencia de salir con alguien más siendo que él mismo ahora estaba tras su compañera de historia, Kira Yukimura.

—No, está bien, hay que salir, y si te agrada puedes ir con él, y si no te agrada, pues, ya habrán otras personas —Habló esta vez seguro de que quería que Allison encontrara a alguien más, alguien mejor que él.

—Bien, pues, iré —Soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió de hombros antes de arrebatarle la manzana a Scott y empezar a comerla.

—Entonces pasaré por ustedes a las once en punto —Stiles los señaló con su tenedor antes de clavarlo de nuevo en las papas.

Y así es como los cuatro habían quedado en ir a citas dobles, en donde si Scott lo pensaba detenidamente, todos salían ganando menos él, porque, bueno, Boyd quería salir con Erica e Isaac con Allison y a Stiles le gustaba Lydia ¿Y qué quedaba?, ¿él y Derek?, ¿En una cita?, ¡BLEH!, primero muerto que salir con Derek Hale.

•••••••

Habían llegado a la hora acordada, Stiles esperaba que ellos llegaran con un pequeño retraso, puesto que eran los _“chicos cool”_ del instituto y seguramente _puntualidad_ no estaba en su vocabulario. Más, al abrir la puerta del local, ahí estaban, sentados en una de las mesas más grandes, los cuatro en el mismo sillón, Lydia a la izquierda, después Boyd e Isaac en medio y Derek a la derecha.

Saludaron mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, y luego Stiles se deslizó en los asientos, obviamente no se perdería la oportunidad de sentarse frente a Lydia. Le siguió Erica, ya que la chica pensó que lo correcto sería estar frente a Boyd, él la había invitado para conocerla después de todo. Allison se sentó junto a ella, porque se sentiría más cómoda al lado de Erica y finalmente Scott, el cual no estaba especialmente feliz de estar frente a Derek.

—Primero que nada —Fue Erica la que rompió el silencio —Stiles es mi exnovio, pero también es mi mejor amigo, así que, quiero que tengas siempre presente que nunca dejaré de hablarle o pasar tiempo con él —La rubia se cruzó de brazos sosteniéndole la mirada a Boyd.

—No tengo ni un inconveniente con eso —Respondió después de unos segundos encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia sonrió y con ese gesto pareció relajar el ambiente.

 

Algunas personas dirían que la verborrea del hijo de los Stilinski era una maldición, pero a veces, en ocasiones como esa, se agradecía que fuera tan inquieto y parlanchín, puesto que la reunión estaba siendo amena gracias a ello.

Todo transcurrió sin problema alguno, bueno, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que, al ir los chicos a comprar helados, Stiles había comprado uno para él y uno para Erica, al igual que Boyd, quien había comprado uno para él y otro para la rubia, y una situación parecida había sucedido con Scott e Isaac.

—Lo siento —Dijeron al unísono Stiles y Scott —Costumbre —Añadieron aun hablando al mismo tiempo.

Pero las chicas no iban a ponerse a discutir nada, tenían un helado por mano y, nadie lo iba a discutir. Lydia se sintió un poco indignada, puesto que a ella solo le habían llevado un helado.

 _Gracias Derek… pero deberías ofrecerme el tuyo para estar a la par de ellas_ , pensó la pelirroja. Problema que quedó en el olvido cuando el empleado del local, _“Jackson”_ según su gafete, le había obsequiado uno porque la chica le había parecido linda.

Erica dejó en claro que le gustaría volver a repetir aquello, si no era mucho problema para los demás.

Boyd estaba totalmente de acuerdo, Isaac también lo estaba, pues se había divertido bastante con _“esos perdedores”_ , que resultó que no lo eran del todo. Aunque tal vez, con esa pequeña salida, había notado que Stiles era más interesante que Allison y, solo tal vez… demasiado lindo.

Lydia estaba de acuerdo con él, Stiles tenía _algo_ , pero si Isaac lo quería, ¿Quién era ella para evitarlo?, después de todo, ese empleado de la heladería también tenía un _algo_.

Una semana después, Lydia pasó junto a Stiles y le extendió un papel doblado.

_“Sábado, centro comercial, delante de la fuente, misma hora, no lleguen tarde.”_

•••••••

Esta vez habían llegado ligeramente temprano, pero no lo suficiente para ganarle al grupo de Lydia, y no es que fuera competencia, pero Stiles pensaba que, aún si llegaba una hora antes, ahí estarían, vistiendo sus perfectas ropas y peinando con sus dedos sus hermosos y pelirrojos cabellos. O al menos, Lydia.

Recorrieron varios locales y compraron una que otra curiosidad que veían en el camino, finalmente todos se sentaron en una banca frente a la fuente.

Boyd y Erica habían congeniado demasiado bien, tanto que decidieron separarse del grupo e ir a dar una pequeña vuelta solos jurando volver en media hora, _“una a lo máximo”_ , había dicho Erica a Stiles, puesto que el de lunares era quien debía llevarla a casa.

Lydia pensó que esa podía ser una gran oportunidad para Isaac, y había incluso decidido llevarse a Derek, Allison y Scott con ella a alguna otra parte para poder dejar solo al de rizos y el de lunares, si no pensara que sería más divertido ir solo de compras con Allison.

—Allison —Porque sí, ahora la llamaba Allison y no _“Argent”_ —Vi un vestido hermoso unas tiendas hacia allá —Señaló hacia la derecha con su dedo índice — ¿Te gustaría ir a echar un vistazo?, habían rebajas y quisiera poder buscarme algo lindo.

—Claro Lyd —Respondió Allison levantándose de su lugar —Vuelvo en un rato —Habló para todos pero se dirigió más hacia Scott y Stiles. Ambos asintieron y vieron a las chicas marcharse en la dirección hacia la que había apuntado Lydia hacía unos momentos.

—Así que… solo somos nosotros cuatro contra el mundo —Dijo Isaac tratando de romper el ambiente silencioso y tenso.

—Sí, eso parece… —Respondió Scott poniéndose de pie —Voy por una soda —Informó bastante nervioso por haberse quedado con dos perfectos extraños para él.

—Bien, te acompaño por una —Isaac se puso de pie pensando que, tal vez si le llevaba una bebida a Stiles, podía romper un poco _el hielo_.

 

Stiles no sabía qué hacer, había querido ir con Scott, pero al ofrecerse Isaac a acompañarlo, había desechado la idea, y ahora estaba ahí, frente a Derek Hale.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal las practicas del equipo de baloncesto? —Preguntó un nervioso Stiles viendo fijamente a los ojos del moreno.

—Bien —Derek se removió en el asiento y Stiles se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar.

— ¿Tienen cerca un partido?, he visto que el entrenador los ha estado presionando un poco más, bueno, Finstock no es especialmente suave con nosotros tampoco, pero a ustedes los trata peor que animales, a nosotros nos trata al menos como animales, ustedes no llegan ni a eso, ah, y no lo estoy diciendo por ser grosero ni nada, la verdad es que lo que yo quería decir era que…

—Stiles —Lo interrumpió el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Sí? —El de ojos castaños parpadeó un par de veces, estaba acostumbrado a que lo interrumpieran al hablar, pero no lo estaba a escuchar la voz de Derek.

Extrañamente la encontraba bastante agradable, tal vez Derek no hablaba porque si de por sí atraía chicas por ser guapo y capitán del equipo de baloncesto, ahora escuchando esa hipnotizante voz, no lo dejarían ni respirar… Aguarda, ¿Había pensado que Derek era guapo?, es decir, lo era, lo había notado y eso, era imposible no notar a Derek porque siempre iba todo imponente y varonil por los pasillos junto a su grupo y todo el mundo lo conocía y…

— ¿Es que nunca paras de hablar? —Dijo Derek sacándolo de sus pensamientos. _“No, ni de hablar ni de pensar”_ , respondió en su cabeza Stiles. Como si Derek pudiera leer su mente…

El de pálida piel boqueó un par de veces y finalmente cerró la boca sintiéndose avergonzado y viendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

 _“Genial, ahora he sido grosero y he hecho sentir mal a ese niño”_ Pensó Derek.

Derek lo sabía desde hacia tiempo, ese niño era simplemente adorable, lo había notado incluso antes que Lydia le dijera que _“tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención”_ , lo sabía, porque tenía un par de clases con Stilinski a pesar de que él fuera un año mayor que el de lunares, porque el niño parecía ser un genio con historia y biología, tomaba clases con los de último año. Sabía que tenía algo, sabía que sus lunares eran lindos, pero ni él mismo sabía describir que era ese _“Algo”_ que tenía Stiles.

— ¿Qué tal tú con las prácticas de lacrosse? — _Ustedes, quise decir ustedes, no tú_ , se dijo a sí mismo el mayor inmediatamente después de haberse dado cuenta de su error.

—Bien, gracias —Respondió bajito y se mordió el labio inferior para no seguir hablando.

Sí, ahora se sentía culpable por lo que sea que tuviera el adolescente, tal vez había herido sus sensibles sentimientos o algo por el estilo.

—Mira Stiles, lamento si te hice sentir mal —Las palabras salieron con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, y ahí estaba…

—No, tienes razón, nunca se cuándo callarme, trataré de hablar menos —Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Stiles moviendo sus lunares de sus lugares.

—No quería decir eso, o tal vez sí, pero prefiero que hables sin parar a que estés triste —Confesó Derek frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Bien… ¿De qué quieres que hable entonces? —Preguntó incómodo el de lunares.

—No lo sé, ¿De cualquier cosa hasta que lleguen los demás y esto sea menos incomodo?, porque, no es por ofender, pero me siento incómodo a solas contigo… —Derek se rascó la nuca con su mano derecha, ¿Hasta dónde estaba esa máquina de sodas?, Isaac se demoraba demasiado y, para ser más preciso, Stiles no lo ponía _incómodo_ sino más bien _bastante nervioso_.

—Uh, no amigo, si quieres que te diga lo que es incómodo, déjame decirte de esa vez en la primaria en la que Scott le dijo mamá a la maestra. Estábamos en la materia de recortes dibujando un dinosaurio, y se lo que estás pensando, ¿Por qué demonios estábamos dibujando si la materia se llamaba recortes?, bueno, pues la historia de eso es divertida, nuestra maestra Naomi…

—No Stiles, no esa historia por favor —Escuchó a Scott gritarle desde aún una distancia razonable, el chico tenía oído de perro, debía admitir —No al chico más popular del instituto —Dijo casi rogándole al de lunares.

—Luego te cuento —Susurró a Derek dedicándole una sonrisa y un travieso guiño que salió involuntariamente al igual que el violento latido que surgió sin permiso del pecho de Derek —Bien Scott, tú ganas —Fingió rendición el de pálida piel.

—Aquí tienes —Isaac le tendió una gaseosa de naranja a Stiles —No sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito, así que traté de adivinar —admitió ligeramente avergonzado el de rizos.

—Muchas gracias Isaac, me has salvado de morir por deshidratación, eres mi héroe —Habló en un tono juguetón y sonriendo, esto provocó que Isaac se sonrojara un poco más. Por no decir que estaba más rojo que semáforo en _alto_.

—Pues yo te traje una ti un café —Scott le extendió la lata a Derek y se encogió de hombros —Tienes pinta de que te gusta lo amargo —Derek simplemente asintió. Era todo, Scott estaba fuera, Derek era un malagradecido y ni siquiera podía decir “gracias”.

Todos llegaron un par de minutos después y caminaron juntos hacia el estacionamiento.

 

—Allison, puedo llevarte si quieres —Dijo Lydia mientras guardaba sus compras en el maletero.

—Oh, no quisiera molestarte —Allison movió las manos y la cabeza en negativa.

—No eres una molestia, vamos —La pelirroja sonrió y entró al auto. Allison decidió _no hacerse_ _del rogar_ e irse con Lydia despidiéndose de todos a su espalda.

—Pues, yo puedo llevarte a ti —Habló Boyd hacia Isaac —Al menos que quieras hacer gastar gasolina a Derek llevándote al extremo opuesto de la ciudad.

—Es verdad, mejor voy contigo, aunque tu auto no sea tan lujoso como el de Derek, los veo luego chicos —Se despidió Isaac subiéndose al auto con Boyd, el cual avanzó y luego frenó andando esta vez en reversa hasta quedar frente a los que seguían en el estacionamiento —McCall, ¿No decías que irías a visitar a tu madre después de aquí? —Preguntó Isaac desde el interior del auto de Boyd.

—Sí, iré a verla —Afirmó Scott confundido.

—Boyd va en esa dirección, ¿No quiere un aventón? —Isaac abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento para dejarle espacio a Scott.

—Gracias —Dijo adentrándose en el automóvil y cerrando la puerta tras él —te veo después, viejo —Se despidió de Stiles agitando su mano.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Erica a su casa? —Preguntó Boyd nervioso.

—Solo si ella quiere —Fue la respuesta de Stiles. La rubia sonrió ampliamente, depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del de lunares como si fuera una hija que acababa de obtener permiso de su padre para salir con sus amigos y corrió hacia el auto subiéndose de copiloto —Si le llega a pasar algo, recuerda, soy el hijo de sheriff, y se dónde están las armas —Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa digna del Grinch y Boyd sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

 _“Mejor no meterse con Stilinski”_ , se dijo Boyd mentalmente.

—Como ordenes —El automóvil empezó a avanzar de nuevo hasta perderse de su vista.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose a Derek aún ahí. Observaba detenidamente la lata sin abrir de café frío que le había obsequiado Scott. Stiles volteó a ver su propia mano derecha, él también tenía su lata de refresco aún cerrada.

—No eres amante del café, ¿cierto? —Preguntó a Derek. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustan las cosas amargas —Torció los labios y frunció las cejas viendo la bebida entre sus manos. Abrió la lata y dio un pequeño trago haciendo una mueca ante el amargo sabor de la bebida.

— ¿Y te gusta lo dulce? —Stiles dio un paso hacia el moreno.

—No, yo AMO lo dulce —Las cejas de Derek se levantaron hasta casi el nacimiento de su cabello mientras este asentía con la cabeza. Stiles rio bajito al notar lo expresivas que eran las cejas de Derek, parecía poder comunicar todo solo moviéndolas.

—Hagamos un trato —El de lunares caminó hasta el moreno y le quitó el café de las manos —Yo no le digo a Scott si tú no le dices a Isaac —Colocó la bebida de naranja en el lugar donde había estado el café hacía unos segundos. Stiles dio un largo trago a la lata de café —Yo amo las cosas amargas —Sonrió antes de subirse al Jeep y despedirse con un movimiento de manos y un _“Nos vemos luego”_.

 _“A Stiles le gustan las cosas amargas”_ Pensó el moreno antes de subir al camaro y dirigirse a casa.

•••••••

Salir los fines de semana se había vuelto algo regular entre ellos, llegados a un punto, comenzaron a sentarse juntos incluso a la hora del almuerzo o entre clases. Ni uno de los demás estudiantes lograba comprender como es que la mesa de McCall había empezado a sentarse en la misma mesa que Derek Hale. Sin embargo, después de enterarse de la nueva relación que existía entre _Erica Reyes_ y _Boyd_ entendieron un poco más.

Porque todo el mundo sabía que Erica era inseparable de Stiles. Stiles nunca estaba sin Scott y Scott nunca estaba sin Allison.

Y entonces no solo fue entre clases y a la hora del almuerzo, si alguien tenía alguna clase con el otro, automáticamente se sentaban juntos, es por ello que ahora Stiles estaba sentado junto a Derek en la misma mesa, en clase de química mientras el profesor Harris informaba acerca de un trabajo en equipo, el cual, obviamente harían juntos. Porque Derek se estaba enamorando perdidamente del de lunares y quería hacer todo con él. Demonios, incluso había pensado en lo bueno que sería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

•••••••

Decir que Isaac estaba celoso era decir poco, Derek iría esa tarde a casa de Stiles para hacer un proyecto de química. Derek estaba nervioso, aunque después de todo solo era un proyecto, no es como que estuviera saliendo con el chico que le gustaba a su mejor amigo, que si bien ganas no le faltaban Stiles le atraía, le gustaba, le encantaba, demasiado, tal vez le gustaba desde mucho tiempo atrás pero no había querido admitirlo nunca.

Esa atracción, se hizo más notoria para él sin duda desde el día en el centro comercial en el que el de pálida piel le había intercambiado la bebida, y después cada vez que se veían Stiles le regalaba algo dulce, un chocolate, unas gomitas, lo que fuera.

Y Derek había comenzado a hacer lo mismo, le regalaba cafés de tanto en tanto, dulces de café, chocolates amargos, papas rizadas, las cuales resultaban ser la comida favorita de Stiles, y no sabía ni en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que las papas rizadas lo eran.

 

Tocó el timbre escuchando un _“Enseguida voy”_ del otro lado de la puerta y segundos después el adolescente de lunares estaba plantado frente a él, Stiles le pidió a Derek que pasara y pronto se encontraban en la habitación de Stilinski, el cual hablaba sin parar acerca de lo que deberían o no deberían hacer para el proyecto.

 

Estúpido Stiles Stilinski, era tan lindo y tierno, con sus lunares salpicando su rostro, sus ojos castaños tan puros e inocentes, sus pestañas largas y adorables, sus labios rosa que lo incitaban a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento…

— ¿Perdón? —Parpadeó repetidas veces Derek al notar que Stiles le había dicho algo, pero no lo había escuchado.

—Te dije que me ponía nervioso que me vieras fijamente —Admitió bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose.

Era tan adorable, con sus lindas mejillas teñidas en un rosa fuerte llegando casi a rojo, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Entonces pasó su lengua por sus labios y le sostuvo la mirada a Derek solo unos segundos, segundos que fueron más que suficiente para que el de ojos verdes se olvidara de todo y estampara sus labios contra los de Stiles bruscamente, tanto que el impacto rompió el labio del de lunares y una pequeña gota de sangre se posó en su labio inferior, gota la cual Derek recolectó con la punta de su lengua antes de darle un profundo beso, el cual fue correspondido por el de pálida piel.

Era el beso más obsceno que había tenido en su vida. Si bien le habían dado muy buenos besos, nunca ni uno como el que le estaba dando Derek Hale justo ahora. Erica podía disculparlo por pensar en ese preciso momento que ni siquiera el sexo con ella era tan bueno como esa guerra entre besos, mordidas y pequeñas lamidas un tanto tímidas u totalmente indecentes.

—Creí que te gustaba Lydia —Dijo Derek separándose apenas lo suficiente como para poder respirar. Stiles sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario.

—Yo también creí que me gustaba Lydia, y entonces tú comenzaste a mostrarte como un ser humano y no como el _“Tipo cool”_ del instituto, a cortejarme con dulces y a comerme con la mirada, que no creas que no me he dado cuenta, tengo dos ojos en perfecto estado —Respondió Stiles acariciando sus labios en un ligero roce con cada palabra.

—Los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida —Añadió Derek antes de volver a besar al de lunares.

—Aunque al principio creí que te gustaba Scott… luego… —Trató de hablar entre beso y beso.

— ¿Scott?, ¿Estás bromeando?, ese tipo tiene el cerebro metido en el trasero, es un idiota, Scott es la razón por la que nosotros nunca le hablamos a tu mesa, a Lydia le pareces lindo, a Isaac también, a Boyd le gusta Erica desde el primer día de clases, a Lydia le atrae Allison, a mí me gustas desde… ya no puedo recordar desde cuándo —Se sorprendió a si mismo por haber hablado tanto, él no era la clase de personas que solía hablar mucho, sin embargo con Stiles todo parecía tan fácil.

Se besaron, se besaron hasta que fue doloroso, hasta que sus labios palpitaban y la cara de Stiles dolía por la fricción de la apenas perceptible barba de Derek.

Y entonces llegó la culpa por parte de Derek, lo había dicho durante los besos, a Isaac le gusta Stiles, ahora había traicionado a su mejor amigo. Terminaron el proyecto entre pequeños besos, abrazos y juegos, a pesar de sentir toda la culpa recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y condujo a casa pensando en lo que le diría a Isaac, porque claramente no dejaría ir a Stiles, no ahora que sabía que lo quería tanto.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y caminó hacia la sala para dejar su mochila y prepararse algo de cenar diciéndose que fue estúpido rechazar el ofrecimiento de Stiles para cenar.

Se acercó al sillón descolgándose la mochila del hombro y quedó petrificado ante lo que vio. Isaac se estaba _besuqueando_ con su prima. Boqueó varias veces intentando decir algo, pero ellos no se detenían, no habían notado que Derek estaba ahí, entonces el de ojos verdes carraspeó para advertir su presencia y los otros dos se separaron inmediatamente.

— ¿He de suponer que tu interés por Stiles terminó? —Preguntó arrojando su mochila al sillón. Isaac se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

— ¿Malia también es interesante? —Trató de afirmar pero su voz formuló una pregunta.

Derek asintió a modo de aprobación, no es que le agradara que Isaac fuera a empezar a salir con su prima, pero ahora tenía vía libre hacia Stiles.

•••••••

Stiles deslizó su mano derecha debajo de la mesa y sujetó fuertemente la mano izquierda de Derek. Acarició con su nariz respingona el hombro del mayor y luego recargó su mejilla en este. Llevaban cerca de un mes saliendo y toda la situación entre ambos grupos se había tornado muy extraña, porque: Lydia y Allison estaban saliendo, ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?, aparentemente desde el día del centro comercial, las chicas sí que eran rápidas en esa clase de asuntos. La relación entre Erica y Boyd iba a las mil maravillas, pero eso ya se lo esperaban desde que los habían visto congeniar tan bien. Isaac salía con Malia, la cual se había empezado a sentar en la mesa a la cual les gustaba llamar _Hale/Stilinski_ , porque la relación entre Derek Hale y Stiles Stilinski sí que era algo que no se esperaba nadie, al igual que no se esperaban que Stiles y Malia fueran exnovios y si Derek era sincero, le perturbaba un poco salir con alguien que se había acostado con su prima, pero lo dejaba pasar porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Stiles y le hacía olvidar todo lo demás. Al grupo finalmente también se había sumado una chica más, Kira Yukimura, la nueva novia de Scott McCall, la cual se había hecho amiga de Malia de una manera tan rápida y alarmante que si Derek fuera Scott o Isaac, daría por hecho terminada su relación.

••••••

Derek despertó a las 10 a.m., no era una persona de mañanas. Caminó perezosamente y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de colocarse una camisa encima. Llegó a la cocina, en la cual se encontraba Stiles preparando algo de desayunar, caminó sin detenerse hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda colocando su mentón en el hombro del de lunares.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente el de lunares.

—Buenos días —le respondió sin muchos ánimos el otro.

Stiles acarició la mejilla de Derek con su propia mejilla. Derek tenía barba, bastante, ya no era ese niño de 17 que conoció y que ni siquiera se afeitaba porque el bello facial era casi inexistente, ahora era un hombre de 27 años que se molestaba por todo, que odiaba las mañanas, que no solía hablar al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario ¡Y!, también su esposo.


End file.
